


A Passing Dream

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Marauders, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-13
Updated: 2007-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily stumbles across something in the halls she never would have suspected – Regulus Black giving her fellow Gryffindor Prefect a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Passing Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This started out just as a random image, but then it turned kind of angsty on me. Sorry about that, folks. Thank you to Littlecup and Snapesgirl for looking it over for me.

The obsession started for Lily late one night in sixth year when she had been doing her Prefect’s rounds.

She and Remus had always divided the castle between them when it was their turn on duty. That night, she’d been nearly finished with her half of the castle when she heard something from a dark hall just past the Charms classroom. Knowing that stumbling across any Slytherin skulking about in the dark was a bad idea, Lily had walked as stealthily as she could towards the spot where the noise had come from. After all, she didn’t want to give whoever it was a chance to hex her.

What she saw when she found where the noise had come from was something that had featured in her daydreams and a few of her nighttime fantasies ever after: Remus Lupin leaning back against the wall, and Regulus Black (she’d had to check at least three times before she’d believed it was him and not Sirius) kneeling on the floor in front of him. Remus’s trousers were open, and Regulus’s lips were sliding slowly and wetly over his shaft, each pass drawing a soft gasp or moan from Remus. It had been a mesmerizing sight.

She’d slipped a hand under her skirt and into her panties without thinking, watching as Remus had practically howled when he’d come down the younger Black brother’s throat, her eyes widening as he dropped down and seemed to suck his own come from Regulus’s mouth. That had made Lily come with a shuddering gasp, and she’d hurriedly pulled her hand free, then fled the scene before the two could turn and notice her.

The next morning in the Great Hall at breakfast, Remus seemed as quiet as he always did, far overshadowed by Sirius and James’s usual antics. And when she glanced across the hall, Regulus seemed as haughty and bored as usual. At least until the moment he began to lick at his spoon as though it were made of chocolate. Lily shivered, watching the boy continue to give fellatio to his spoon, squirming in her seat as her panties began to get wet at the sight.

She was hardly surprised when Remus rose from his seat only a moment into Regulus’s little show and hurried from the room, and watched as Regulus smirked after him. James and Sirius seemed concerned about their friend and quickly followed him from the room, but Regulus stayed seated until the bell had rung, then followed his fourth year friends down to the dungeons for Potions as though it were any other morning.

The next time she and Remus did rounds, Lily had sped through her usual route, hoping that she might catch a repeat performance. She was disappointed when she arrived at the same dark hallway only to discover it empty. Disappointed, Lily had assumed that it had been a one-off, and that the show was over. But then, during their next rounds, she’d found a classroom door ajar, and discovered the two boys inside. This time, there was no simple blowjob.

Remus’s clothes were open, revealing a pale, scarred chest, and a glistening cock that was he was thrusting inside an entirely nude Regulus. The younger boy was laid out on a desk, and his legs were wrapped around Remus’s waist as he thrust into him roughly. That long, stately neck was arched, his head back as he cried out with each thrust.

Lily’s insides had done a flip at the sight, and she’d quickly cast a Disillusionment spell on herself, then slid inside and closed and charmed the door behind her so that no one else could come in and interrupt them. They were truly beautiful together, and once more, she found her fingers straying under the hem of her skirt as she watched them.

Regulus kept reaching down to stroke himself, but Remus would bat his hand away and then keep fucking him, making his body arch off the surface of the desk. After the third time this happened, the younger boy began to whine, and Remus growled at him. “Mine. You’re not coming until I say so.” Lily shivered at the tone, and the words. God. When had Remus gotten so sexy? And why hadn’t she noticed?

Remus began to play with Regulus’s nipples, his hips grinding against the other boy’s after each thrust and after a moment of this, Regulus let out a wounded cry and arched against him. Lily could see his cock sputtering between them, and had to bite back a moan of her own as Remus’s thrusts intensified. Then he, too, stiffened, and she knew he was coming as well. She gasped at the sight, unable to hold back her own climax any longer. They were simply so beautiful together.

After that, she saw them many times. Sometimes it was a simple blowjob, other times a great deal more. But she couldn’t stop watching. Even though she knew it was wrong. The two of them were just too enticing. Especially together.

She even had dreams about them. That they caught her watching. That they invited her to join them. Just the thought of the two of them touching her could make her come now. Some nights she shuddered on her bed, teeth clamped around her tongue so hard that it bled, just to keep from screaming their names.

And then something changed. Lily was never entirely certain what had happened. All she knew was that suddenly Remus wanted nothing to do with Sirius. And the trysts between Remus and Regulus seemed to stop as well, as far as she could tell. Not that she knew for certain. Remus spent as little time as possible in the Gryffindor Tower because of his anger at Sirius. Lily couldn’t tell if that anger had extended to Regulus, or if it simply meant they were being more secretive now than they had been before. It wasn’t as though she could ask.

The rift healed, eventually, but the trysts did not seem to resume, and for Lily they faded first into memory and then fantasy.

Whatever had happened, it had caused a change in James as well. He seemed more subdued. Less gregarious and more careful in what he did. It was hardly any surprise to her or anyone else when he was made Head Boy the next year. Before, she’d fought her attraction to James before because she’d known as soon as she gave in, that James would get bored and start looking elsewhere. But this new, more solemn James drew her as the old one had not.

By the end of their seventh year, the two of them were inseparable. And she’d come to appreciate his friends’ better qualities as well. She no longer blushed when she looked at Remus, picturing him with Sirius’s little brother. He was just James’s quiet friend, who was the sweetest and kindest of their little group.

Years passed, and Lily had almost forgotten about those stolen moments between two boys late at night and out of bounds. Until Sirius received the news that his brother had been killed. They had suspected for some time that Regulus had become one of Voldemort’s Death Eaters, but hearing that he had been murdered by the man had sent Sirius into a tailspin. It was heart-rending watching the ever-gregarious Sirius, always happy and full of energy, collapse on his best friend’s shoulder and sob as though his soul had been torn from him.

But Lily was the only one who noticed when Remus’s hands tightened around the teapot as he tried to pour them all a calming cup of tea. And she was the only one who saw the heartbreak and loss in Remus’s eyes when he turned away to find a towel to mop up the mess he’d made when he cracked the pot.


End file.
